I'll Never Forget You
by gamefwreak
Summary: Hinata dies, and Naruto tries to bring her back to life. If he does this, she’ll forget ALL about him. Will he do this? If he does, will things still be the same? Will she like someone else? RR to figure out!


I'll Never Forget You

By: ME! TONACOLE!

A.N.: Well…this I might not ever update cause it seems TOO stupid! XP Why am I still writing fan-fiction…Hmmm…Well ENJOY! I hope… Tell me if I spelled sorry in Japanese right.

Naruto

Summary: Hinata dies, and Naruto tries to bring her back to life. If he does this, she'll forget ALL about him. Will he do this? If he does, will things still be the same? Will she like someone else? R+R to figure out!

Couple: Naruto + Hinata

Disclaimer: XP I do not own the anime Naruto…but I wish I did!

- - - - - - -

Naruto and Hinata were dangling off a bridge. "Hinata," Naruto said. She looked up and said, "Nani?"

"I can't seem to hold on much longer…" he said. "But I'll try to save you."

"No," Hinata said. "You could drop me. You should live."

"NO! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Naruto shouted. The rope started to break. She let go, but Naruto still held her hand. "I won't drop you," he said. He couldn't hang on much longer. The rope was about to break. A tear went down Naruto's cheek. "Gomenasai," Naruto said as he dropped Hinata by accident. Hinata said something, but Naruto couldn't hear her. _Damn, _Naruto thought. _Damn it all_…

Naruto jumped to go see where Hinata was. Her body was on rocks. He looked at sadly. "Gomenasai…GOMENASAI!" Nauto shouted. _It was all my fault she's dead…_ Naruto thought. He started to cry again. "Damn it… It's all my fault," he said. He pulled out a ninja dart and put it close to his chest.

Somebody pushed him on the ground. He turned back. It was Sasuke! "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said.

"Go away, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"If you're going to kill yourself, make it worth it."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke punched Naruto on the face. "Shut up! It isn't your fault. You shouldn't take the blame!" he yelled.

Naruto punched the ground. "But I let go. She could have been alive right now, so leave me alone!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke punched Naruto again. "Do you think Hinata would want you to die right now! She gave up her own life for YOU!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was silent. "Let's go," Sasuke said. "You should forget all of this… I don't want you to have any regrets."

"SASUKE YOU'RE HEARTLESS!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto…you baka," Sasuke said as he left. Later, Naruto left too.

That night, all Naruto could think about was Hinata. _Hinata…Hinata…_ he thought. _I'm so sorry…Forgive me…_ Then he fell asleep. The next morning Naurto didn't do much. He didn't eat ramen, train, or anything else he would do. He sat at a bench. That was it. Sasuke sat next to Naruto. "Naruto," he said. "It's okay, but why didn't you feel this way when your dream girl, "Sakura", died. Naruto turned around. "Leave me alone," Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. "Fine…" Sasuke said. Naruto went to his room and thought, _Hinata… and Sakura died…Who else is gonna die next?_

Soon, it was nigh time. Sasuke was in his room, reading all types of scrolls. _Uhhh…I can't believe I'm doing this for him… Well this is the only way to make him feel better…right?_ "Here we go…" Sasuke said. Sasuke yawned. Then started to read the scroll. Two hours passed, and it was midnight. Sasuke was still reading scrolls. "Hinata!" someone said as Sasuke heard. _Naruto keeps saying 'Hinata' every night. It's getting annoying. _Sasuke wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He wanted to do this for Naruto because Naruto was getting on his nerves.

In Naruto's dream, he kept having the Hinata flashbacks, and the one when she dies. He woke up. _Hinata…_ he thought as he fell back to sleep immediately, but he wakes up because he hears Sasuke shout, "YEAH!"

Sasuke yawned ashe walked up to Naruto. "Hey," Sasuke said sleepily. "I found a way how to revive Hinata." Naruto's eyes widen. "First…" Sasuke said.

A/N: THE END! J/k! Hope you enjoyed it! Review PLEASE!


End file.
